


'Til the Next Time

by NanaAndNono



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Are strings considered marks, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Meet-Cute, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Na Jaemin-centric, Red String of Fate, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26446984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanaAndNono/pseuds/NanaAndNono
Summary: Soulmates are bound by red strings of fate. The catch is, only one of the pair will get to see the string and the other would have to trust that their string is true. How would you explain to a stranger you see in a coffee shop that your string is tied to each other though?
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	'Til the Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this as soon as i woke up bc i had a dream very similar to it and it just screamed nomin to me. so here ya go this is my messy nomin word vomit au: unbeta-d, with run-on sentences, bad grammar and poor plot but this is my first fic so lol pls be gentle hahahaha <3 but i'd def love to hear your thoughts about it <3

Soulmates are bound by red strings of fate. The catch is, only one of the pair will get to see the string and the other would have to trust that their string is true. How would you explain to a stranger you see in a coffee shop that your string is tied to each other though?

Nana was about to meet his friends at their university to work on a project when he suddenly felt his string tug tightly at his finger as he passes a cafe. Curiousity gets the best of him and finds himself going inside, seemingly forgetting his meet up with his friends. 

He follows his string til he's met with a cute sleeping boy with his arms crossed atop of the bar table and his nose scrunched up as if he's about to sneeze. He decided to take the table beside the boy and started to look at his features. He has a mole almost right below his eye. "Cute", he thinks to himself. 

Jaemin thought the boy must must be dreaming because he suddenly smiled despite his eyes being closed and they turned into little upside down moon crescents. It was the most adorable thing he has ever seen in his whole life. He debated whether to wake him up but seeing the scattered books and highlighters with the boy's seemingly dark undereye circles, he decided to let the poor boy have his rest.

Glancing at his watch, he realized he was going to be late if he didn't leave for uni soon. Besides, people might think he's a creepy stalker as he's just staring at a random boy in a cafe, smiling to himself. So he walks up to the counter and asks the barista if she knew the boy.

"Jeno? Yes, he's a regular here." 

Jaemin asks what his favorite coffee and cake was and paid for them. 

"Oh no you don't have to make them now, could you give it to him when he wakes up?" 

"Uhhh sure, what would I tell him though?" 

Jaemin grabs a post it from his bag and scribbles something on it. 

"Just give this note to him with it. Thanks!" 

And with that he leaves the store with an even brighter smile as he makes his way to school. He'll get to meet him again sometime, he's sure of it. They're soulmates afterall. 

\---------------

"Get rest when you need it, you deserve it. 'Til the next time I meet you, Your Soulmate."

\---------------

[1:43 pm]

Jen: ure so cheesy ihy! thank you for the coffee and cake TT

Jaem: ilyt! study well, my future engineer!

Jen: gslsshdlsjsl thank you, my future doctor. see u at home after ur project meeting! ily soulmate!


End file.
